Along came jack
by candiewishes
Summary: Quite enjoyable if you absolutely ador Jack Sparrow, hey i mean , if you really get into the story you'll feel like ur gettin into his pants ;)
1. along came a sparrow

OK you guys, my first fan fic here so I hope u all like it!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rushing home, you check your watch. 11:42 pm. Your dad was going to kill you. "I'm not going to put up with it this time, im 17. Im a grown up I can handle myself" you thought. You knew he was going to beat the shit out of you. "I just have to make it home by twelve, then I will be ok." Trying to calm yourself down, you start recapping what had happened earlier. You had gone over to Brad's to hang out with him and a few of his friends. It was all going ok until Jake pointed out how skinny Jessie was. They all looked at you and laughed. You werent fat, you were just, "Thicke".  
  
Pretty much the average in other places, but in Mainchester, the norm was stick skinny and blonde, and brown eyes. You had Brown wavy hair, green eyes and had an italian complexion. Unlike everyone else who was Baptist or Mormon and was usually of swedesh decent, you were irish and italian, and you were catholic. You just didn't fit it. You were tired of always being singled out and never being treated caringly with the boys. "SHIT!!!" you yell, its 12:05 am and u have turned the wrong way so you have no clue where you are. You must have been thinking pretty deeply to zone out like that. You are looking all around to try to find the right way to go.  
  
"I cant go home, I will be butchered. I will just park and sleep in my car. I will figure out what to do in the morning"  
  
you park under a tree and unbuckle. You make sure the doors are locked and u recline the seat. Sleep takes you over.  
  
You begin to wake up and without even opening your eyes you know something is wrong. You quickly sit up and look around. A group and savaged looking men are staring at you wide eyed. "wh-what, where am I?" you ask  
  
"Yew be on the black pearl las" replies a short bald man who was sitting next to a skinny tall man who had a protruding wooden eye.  
  
"Black pearl? There is no harbor in Mainchester, Where the hell am I?" you ask more angrily than you would normally have. After all it is quite surprising to wake up on a ship with a crew of men watching you. And at that thought you check yourself to make sure all of your clothes are on.  
  
"Some funny clothes ur wearin ther miss" said one of the grungy-piratelike men.  
  
"they are not! There, just, just look at your clothes!" the men look eachother over and then man smiles, "I rest my case"  
  
You stand up and look around. Your purse is with you and so is your back pack you had in the car from spending a night at a friends house the day before. "Well, is there someone who I can talk to here who will give me any information? Please?" Two husky men walk toward you. One grabs your things and the other seizes you by the shoulders, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder. You scream and flail your arms in hopes of getting down but a pound from your fist on the large man's back feels like a poke to him.  
  
Into a cabin you are thrown, only to meet the hardwood floor as a cushion.  
  
"BOYS! Be careful with a lady! It's not often one lands on board. We don't want to scare her off now, savvy?" said a dark velvety voice from the back of the room. 


	2. along hopped a bunny

You quickly snap your head to the left. You see a smoldering man in the corner at a small table, drinking rum (der its captain jack!)  
  
"leave us men, I want to. talk to the girl," he said, cocking his head to the side with a smile as dirty as the floor. (and I mean a DIRTY floor!!!) The men left, shutting the door tightly. You looked at him from the side of your eyes as you started going through your things. "So love, what's brought you onto my bo-*cough* ship?" the man asked. "Well to be completely truthful I was going to ask you the same thing. You see last night I was sleeping in my car and -'' "Car?" he interrupted. "yes CAR" you said impatiently. "So any ways, I was sitting in my car and I fell asleep. I woke up on your ship this morning." You said. "This morning? Its evening right now. I have no clue how you got here love, alls I know is im blessed to be in ye presence."  
  
The man finished with another mischeiveous smile. "Sir, I dont even know your name.. Im ____________." You said matter-of-factly. "I'm Jack Sparrow. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. The captain is quite important!" jack said, almost a little perturbed. "Well Jack (he tried to correct you with 'captain' but you wouldn't let him) I need to find a way to get home and I would be very much appreciative if you would help!" you said. "How hard would you appreciate it and how long?" Jack said laughing and still serious. "Jack!" you started, but then you realised, 'this man is a pirate, he wants one thing from women, and it will probably get me the most help I need. Im sure I can play along without having to actually do anything. Prepare to be woo-ed Mr. Sparrow!' "you can expect a, rewarding and. long, hard, sweet thank you. You might even get more than one." You said in the sweetest voice you could muster - without sounding too fake.  
  
Jack leaned forward in his seat, bringing his face into the light. You could see he was quite surprised, and quite interested. You didn't expect him to be handsome, very handsome indeed. He stood up, intimidating you greatly and making you take back your decision to play along 100 times over. He slowly approached you and walked behind you, pulling you extremely close. He placed his hands upon your hips and slowly slid them up your sides while saying, "I think working together will be rewarding for both of us ________." Just as he was approaching your bossom and your breath was getting shorter and faster, There was a brisk knock on the door and jack flung you into the chair as Gibbs walked in.  
  
"Captain, theres a hole in the sail!" gibbs said. "Well replace the bloody thing!" Jack said frustratedly. "But Cap'n, we need your help since you have the key to the storage space" "oh, umm right then. Excuse me love, I shall be back for my thankings in a jiff" jack said, still trying to sound sexy but not too obvious in front of Gibbs.  
  
You sat on the bed, trying to think of why you decided to play along in the first place. You decided that since you already got yourself into this, you might as well make the best of it. You went through your bag looking at all of the things you had brought. You smile as you pull out you halloween costume. You had gone to your friends for a party the night before and you had left your bag in the car. You went as a playboy bunny. Fishnets, boustea and all. Not to mention tall stiletto heels and fake eyelashes. You had spent your last work money on a bunch of tans at a tanning salon so you were nice and golden. You changed into your outfit and took out your makeup bag. You left your face the way it was but put a little blush on, and the fake eyelashes. You scruffled up your hair and positioned yourself on the bed to try to look as sexy as possible.  
  
You thought, "five more minutes and he should be here". Well, five minutes went by. So did 30, then 45. You woke up under the covers, your arms wrapped around Jack, he was sleeping. Your legs were intertwined and you couldn't remember anything that had happened that night... 


	3. well this will wake you up!

You slightly move the covers to see if your still clothes because as far as you can see, Jack isn't. You slight movement awoke Jack. He breathed in sharp and your body went rigid, afraid that. "morning love" jack said in the middle of a yawn. "jack, I know this sounds really stupid, but did, did anything happen last night?" after saying that you realize that if anything did you must have offended him. "No love, you fell asleep and I found you sprawled out ontop of the bed. So I tucked you in. If you think I fell asleep with you like this, thats a no. We must have scooted together whilst we were sleeping."  
  
You realized how warm his body was and how good it felt to be tight in his arms, you head against his chest, you can hear his heartbeat. He puts his hand down and runs his fingers through your hair. "B'lieve me love, if you and I did something last night, you would remember it! He said with a big grin, revealing his few gold teeth. You instinctively put your hand on his jaw line near his neck, stroking it softly, studying his face, looking beyond the beads and coal. He was taken by surprise, never looked by a women with such care and warmth. Realizing you barely know him, you withdraw your hand away much too quickly and stand up out of bed. You look down and realized your in your playboy outfit. Forgetting you were, you shriek and pull the bedsheet up wrapping it around yourself.  
  
Jack sits up and says, "What, see something your dont like?" No, No." you reply "I just, forgot I was wearing.. This. I better change." you say, bending down and pulling out a pair of black and grey army print cargo paints and a black tube top with a mess over shirt. You peer over the bed and Jack. "Jack, could - would you mind turning around as a change?" you ask timidly, hoping for an easy response. Seeing your uncomfortable, He rolls over and says "Sure love. And its Captain! Captian Jack sparrow. Besides, its not like I will see anythng I never have before." He adds with a slight laugh. Watching him the whole time you change quickly and brush your wavy hair. He flops over and says, "Now these are the clothes women should wear." he says. Your not sure if he is sarcastic or not.  
  
Jack rolls off the bed and lands on the floor with a thud. "That'll wake you up!" he says jokingly. He grabs his shirt off the table and puts it on. "Now, we are going to be goin through a tough tough storm today based on last night, So you might just want to stay in the cabin the whole day, besides, the crew would like your top a bit too much! No offense love." Jack adds "None taken. But what am I supposed to do all day? I will get bored!" You complain. "Aww ______ , I'll be here to entertain you!" Smiles jack. This time you smile back.  
  
After jack left, you decided you would just be here the entire day so you changed into your new matching aeropostal sweatshirt and sweatpants. You pull out a deck of cards from your purse and, after making the bead, you lay out a game of solitare. Jack walks in as you are finishing up the game. "Whats that?" he asks curiously. "Oh just a game. So captain jack sparrow, tell me about you! I want to know everything!" You say exuberantly (you love learning about new people!) "Everything?" he askes, surprised and disgusted. "yes!" So he says, "Well, it will take a while, so get comfy!"  
  
He went through his trails and tribulations with you. And you made him promise not to drink rum while he told you because he didn't want him to start making up stuff. You saw that he had much more depth and confusion than he showed on the surface, and you realized that you genuinly started to like him. By the time his story was done you two were sitting across from eachother on the bed. "Jack, your a marvelous man. You should often portray that more!" you say, both of you laughing. "Well love, I want to know about you now. Everything! A fair trade it is."  
  
By the time you are done with your story (how you were so different from the girls in your town and how no boy ever treated you like more than a possesion, just like your family. How your father constantly beat you, how your mother was a slut and you were afraid of turning out like her). And by the end of your story, you two were laying in the bed, under the covers facing each other.  
  
His dark eyes were searching over your face for the worry lines your life imprinted. He slowly brought his hand up to your face, tracing your lips first. Then your face line, then your eyebrows, he gently shut your eyes with his fingers and.. 


	4. i do want you

hey guys! sorry I haven't written another chapter in so long! my mind has been jogged with homework lately! and I also wanted to apologize for so many spelin mistaks in the last chapter.. I wrote it quickly.. but as long as you get the gist of it then were ok! now.. get ready to see the tender side of jack! hehe, ok maybe it wont be that tender **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** You could feel his hot breath on your neck. It seemed to always smell of rum. Your body temperature began to rise and you knew he was inching his body closer to yours under the covers. "Jack.." you said softly, you were going to explain to him that you really weren't a hooker and you weren't going to do him any favors when his soft, full warm lips gently kissed yours. He wasn't demanding or pushy at all. His kiss was the most innocent thing about him. You wanted to give in, but you couldn't without telling him the truth. You pulled back a bit and suddenly he wasn't there anymore. You heard him hop off the bed, so you immediately opened your eyes to find him pacing back and forth across the room. You were scared you had made him angry. Jack seemed like a person you wouldn't want to get angry.  
  
"Jack please let me." you started but he interrupted you.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. or mad!" He said, his voice full of regret. "I just, I just cant contain myself around you, You don't know HOW HARD I have kept my urges to myself. I could have easily taken over you by now. Why do I always have to fuck up?" He said, now sounding angrier and angrier, the rate of his pacing increasing with each sentence. "I mean, everyone else can have a beautiful girl and have a great relationship! Why cant I? I've never even had a successful relationship! I truly only been wit the women I pik up in Tortuga or any other whore ridden town for that matter! I mean, why wou' my try wit u turn out ok? I don't even know you that well! I don't even know if you like me or hate me!" jack said, his voice getting softer and more depressing as he went on.  
  
"Jack. its ok" You said, trying to calm him down. He turned to you, his eyes wide with sorrow, discomfort, humiliation, frustration, and complete and utter depression. You've never seen such eyes that could bring you tears by just the look they portrayed. "It. it is?" he asked, very surprised. "Jack, I've been meaning to tell you something. You see I just really needed someone to help me, and you seemed like a guy who would do anything really in exchange as you got something out of it. I mean, don't take it the wrong way or anything. But I figured as long as I made you think I was kind of like, I guess for lack of a better word. a whore and I would do favors for you if you did one for me, I just played along. I didn't actually think I would do anything with you. And, I just wasn't expecting a kiss! I just really, I'm not experienced like you. I mean, I have no experience. I was just intimidated. You scare me a little Jack. But, not enough to the point I don't want you." you said softly, "I do, want you." you said almost a whisper.  
  
At this he looked up from the spot on the floor he seemed to keen on and he had a surprised look on his face. As soon as you stood up from the bed to walk to him, Gibbs burst in, rain showering down on the floor where the door was open. "Cap'n, we need ur help hoistin tha sails!" Jack looked back at you and back at Gibbs. His eyes hardened back to their normal drunken state and his voice fell back to the gruffness of a pirate. "I be ther in a second Gibbs, let me get mai effects." jack said as he grabbed his coat and hat. With a quick look back and a little side smile at you, he left the room.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** hehe another cliff hanger.. I know you hate me for it but I just couldn't resist! xoxo Jamie 


	5. getting closer

OK u guys! I think I have figured out enough of the characters to make them have some *interaction* hehe, oh if it only was me... **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Feeling happy that you worked out the minute details (hehe), you knew you would have a good night's sleep. You changed into your PJ's (instead of a bunny suit to sleep in! hehe) which were your big tshirt from hawaii (it went down to your knees) and a black pair of spandex shorts (even after the episode tonight, you still didn't trust jack and his *ways*). You were very tired and the heat of the room only relaxed you more. You quickly fell asleep. BANG! You woke up suddenly to the door slamming shut. You sat up in bed only to see Jack soaking wet from the thunder-heat storm outside. Jack pressed on the door to make sure it was shut and even bolted it at the top so the wind wouldn't blow it open. He tried to walk across the floor quietly, not knowing you were awake since it was pitch black, and since you were used to the darkness you could see him fairly well. He stripped himself to his underoos (hehe) since his clothes were dripping wet. He tried to approach the bed quietly, but ended up tripping over your bag. He landed with a loud thump and a "uggh!" You burst out laughing, and he slowly got up, "Your awake? 'ave ye been awake the 'ole toim?" a loud laugh from you was answer enough! "Stop laughing at me!" he said with a smile! he crawled toward you on the bed. "Stop laughing!" he said again. he was laughing too now and he put his hand over your mouth. Your laughing subsided and you slowly calmed down. He pulled his hand off your mouth and you both smiled at eachother. he looked down at your feet which were out of the covers, he was still smiling. He got an evil grin on his face and grabbed your foot. He started tickling it like crazy. An immense laughter burst its way out of your body. You were so ticklish. Bewteen laughs you manage to say "Jack.*laughter*..stop tickl...*laughter*.....tickling me!..*laughter*" seeing that he wasn't stopping since he was laughing at you, you kept wiggling till you pulled your foot away and you lunged onto him, squeezing his sides to see if he was ticklish. He immediately started squirming and giggling (weird to picture *CAPTAIN* Jack Sparrow giggling!) "Stop it!" he kept saying while he was laughing and squirming. His episode of laughter didn't last near as long as yours since he was stronger than you so he could pull away. Sick of the tickling, he mustered up enough self control to grab your wrists. Seeing that he had the control now - and wanting to keep it that way- he rolled you over so that you were on your back, your arms pinned above your head, and him straddling your mid- section. laughing he said, "So, think you can tickle me now?" with a smirk. Still smiling, you tried but he just pinned your arms down by the wrists with one of his strong hands. Even though both of you were still smiling and giggling a bit, you wanted to take advantage of the situation you were in. "Jack?" you said. "yes love?" he said, the smile was still there. "Kiss me!" you said, trying to keep a straight face. His face got a surprise look on it. "Whot?" he said. "You heard me, do it!" you said, still trying not to laugh. His smile got even brighter. never one to leave a lady waiting, jack bent down and kissed you lightly, he was just about to pull away when you tried pulling your hands away from his grip so you could tickle him. Your hands were heading towards his sides when he grabbed them and pinned them back. his hand immediately went for your side and he started tickling you. He got your most ticklish spot and you started wriggling and writhing around beneath him. He finally stopped after you pleaded and pleaded. He took his hands off of your hands and looked down to watch you with a sheepish grin and his head cocked to the side as you huffed and puffed to catch your breath, still laughing a bit. You looked up at him, and said again, "Jack, kiss me.". "Oh no you don't, im not lettin u get me, I already fell fer that one!" he said. "No jack, I want you to kiss me." you said, in a more mature and serious voice. No sooner then you raised your eyebrows at him, as to say 'yes its ok jack!' his lips were on yours. His kiss went deeper and deeper, only pausing a few seconds here and there to catch your breath. He started kissing your neck gently and slowly working his way down. his hands slid to your shirt, pausing a moment to get the 'OK' from you. After a few more kisses you both were under the covers, wearing nothing, still in the everlasting lip lock. Your hands sliding down each other's bodies, his finally reached your thighs. he stroked them up and down gently, working his way to your inner thighs. He parted you legs and his hand lightly brushed your soft brown curls. You shuddered as the temperature of your body rose. he broke the kiss and said, "liked that did ya? an that was just an accident. Are you prepar'd?" he asked, giving you the dirtiest grin you have ever seen. Just his smile made you feel *naughty* "please do, jack." you said in a soft voice, your adrenaline rush made you feel like it had closed your vocal cords. Grinning at you, he brought his lips to yours, demanding entrance to your mouth. He gave you a deep kiss, just as he plunged his fingers in. A load moan immediately escaped your lips as he gently rubbed and pumped as deep as his fingers would let him. "more." was all your raspy throat would let you say. He began twisting and pumping deeper and and harder. your breath kept leaving your body as he worked you to the limit. right before your orgasm, he pulled out, kissing his way down your chest, and kissing a few key spots on your chest (hehe). You knew what he was about to do. "Jack wait" you managed to say, "Something wrong love?" he asked. You leaned over the bed and grabbed out your makeup bag. searching messily, you pulled out what you were looking for and tossed your bag back on the floor. You had been carrying around a condom incase you saw the guy of your dreams at the party. Plus, you liked jack a lot but definatly werent ready to get pregnant. You ripped it open and slid your hands down to his throbbing sheath. You slid it onto him, feeling him shudder as your hands stroked it on. "Umm, what is that that's on.., um, me?" he asked. "Just go ahead and do what you would normally do, you'll feel the difference. (Your glad you got the extra large kind! you thought to yourself). Giving you an "ok, im trusting you but im not sure look', he kissed you again as he entered you in one big sweep. The kiss distracted you from the pain as he pushed through the mark of being a virgin. Still just laying on the bed kissing, you needed to just get used to the feeling of the very large object inside you. as He lifted himself up a little to adjust his body so he could kiss you better, the movement inside you made you groan as pleasure seeped out of your body. "Aye, here we go" said jack, taking your vocalism as a hint. He started moving ever so gently inside of you, your passion for eachother growing stronger and stronger by each push. Pretty soon, he was pumping himself in and out of you at a mid-speed. he could feel your ready for more so he pushed even more of himself into you (you didn't know there was more to be pushed in! You started to wonder how big he really was, especially when he was hard) "Jack, just push all of it into me" you gasped. He did, sliding about another 4 inches into you. He started pumping in and out and in and out harder and harder. This wasn't sweet little love. This was rough animal sex. Your nails dug into his skin. He grabbed your hips, lifting and tilting them. He shoved himself into you even farther, and as he did this you screamed out. You two kept going for so long. You've heard that if you lucky a guy will stick with you for about a half hour, but you guys had been going at it for triple that amount. By now you've had more than a few orgasms and he was holding his back so that he could keep pleasuring you. Pretty soon he just let himself go. He pulled off of you. "Umm, what do I do with that, thing?" he asked, inquiring of course about the condom. You told him and after he pulled it off and threw it in the garbage. He collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly tired. Both of you fell asleep quickly after, snuggling close together. **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** * sry guys it took me forever to write another chapter. I figured by now they should get some action, and I imagine jack would be pretty good so I tried to make it sound ok.. please review. not sure if I should change anything..  
  
xoxo jamie 


	6. feeling a little dazed

You woke up feeling a little dazed. You rolled over, expecting to bump into Jack, but he wasn't there. Nor worried or surprised, you got up and changed into some clean clothing. You went outside onto the deck to see what was going on. You had already pulled up to shore and the crew was unloading things they had either plundered or stolen (haha same diff). Searching for Jack, you accidently bumped into Anna Maria. "Umm hey, where's everyone going? Where's Jack?" She smiled and said, "Yes, I thought you would be looking for him. He went off onto shore to take care of se. of something. He's taking care of something." she finished quickly and turned around to busy herself with something new. You were just about to ask her what she stopped herself from saying when she picked up a barrel and headed off the boa - . ship.  
  
You decided that as long as the boat was here for you to come back to, it wouldn't hurt to look around a bit. But first you needed to find some normal clothing. You called after Anna Maria right before she was about to step off of the boat. "WAIT!!!!" you yelled. She turned around to face you. You ran up to her and said, "Anna Maria, I think that I want to walk around the town a bit, but im afriad that these clothes wont suit. Umm, do, is there any other womens clothing on this boat?" you asked. Anna Maria pulled the lid off the barrel she was going to put ashore and revieled beautiful dresses and hats and corsets. "Your lucky you caught me, ill help you change. These corsets can't be dun by ones self."  
  
You both rolled the barrel into the captains quarters and locked the door. You were going through the dresses to find the prettiest one. You finally chose a light rose colored dress with strips of flower-covered pattern that had little apple blossoms stitched into it. After putting on the unbelievably tight corset, you put on the dress and you took your hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall over your shoulders. (geez, something I cant do since my hair is only at my CHIN! lol) You thanked Anna Maria and made your way off of the boat. You stepped into the town and thought it was quite pleasant looking. You walked around, looking for Jack. You wondered where he could be or what he could be doing. You also wondered why Anna Maria didn't tell you what he was doing. It couldn't be anything bad.. could it?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
OK GUYS IM SO SORRY!!! I know I havent updated a new chapter in SO LONG!!! ive been really sick and ive been sleeping practically all day!! hehe I know this chapter is short but im still trying to figure out a few things xoxo jamie 


End file.
